cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Axis-Allied Sphere
!}} The '''Axis Sphere', (also known as The Axis, AS, or The 2nd Sphere) is one of the 1st spheres on the CyberNations wiki. It was created on September 18, 2012 by Chao101 after deciding that he wanted a new sphere to dominate cybernations wikia. It all starts in the 21st century. As the 21st century approached, Much of the world was very different and There was a mysterious Financial Crisis that effected every part of the world. Droughts, Terrorism, And Protests added to the disaster. It eventually got so bad that most of the nations collapsed, Leaving a huge anarchic land that to this day, groups keep competing to create their own countries. was the first nation to dissolve in 1992 after it had lost an important ally the last year and was succeded by the Greater Korean Republic, followed by (1994), (1995), and (1999). In January 6, 2006 (the day cybernations was created), The last country, (South), collapsed into anarchic land. However, the 6 remaining Countries, , , , , , and still remain in the world as they survived the Mysterious Financial Crisis, which was even worse than the . Meanwhile, in June 2012 Brazil had been overthrown by a Spanish Military Group and established a new government, Ending Brazil's Portuguese Majority Period. Some of the nations besides the 6, are in trouble but have survived the MFC. These nations include Iran, Israel, Nigeria, Algeria, Cuba (With a non-communist government), Ethiopia, Japan, Mongolia, Kazakhstan, and Egypt. The Axis Sphere only has 4 members, but will increase over time. List of Player-Made Countries Hispanic Republic (chao101) Ampersand (Compassmaker) 3DS fans (User:Steveruler2) Cloudshy (LoganYeo) List of Real Countries (With a non-communist government) Claimed Land This List shows the land claimed by Members of the AS. (by Hispanic Republic) (by Ampersand) (by 3DS fans) North Africa (by Cloudshy) Unclaimed Land This list shows the land unclaimed by Members of the AS (excluding the Real Countries). Unclaimed dependencies or territories whether disputed or undisputed are not listed. A''' * * * * * * * * * * '''B * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * C''' * * * * * * * * * * * * * '''D * * * E''' * * * * * '''F * G''' * * * * * * * * * '''H * * I''' * * * '''J * * K''' * * * * * * '''L * * * * * * M''' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * '''N * * * * * * * O''' * '''P * * * * * * * Q''' * '''R * S''' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * '''T * * * * * * * * * * U''' * * * * '''V * * * Y''' * '''Z * * Forums The Axis Sphere has a forums page which is not yet completed, which serves as the base of the Axis Sphere, which will be completed edited soon. http://wwwaxisforums.forumcity.com/index.php?sid=81d6c06f1fc1b888e4b48c738c2cb008 Rules A Person asking to join must have a nation on the cybernations wiki. Chao101 and Steveruler2 are the only former members of the Post-Dissolution Sphere who are Part of the Axis Sphere. No other PDS member can join. IRC: http://widget01.mibbit.com/?server=dominion.solidirc.com&channel=%23playdip Click the one with a key called Axis_Sphere then put in the password Axiss ''user name: Your CN user name (ex. chao101) password: Axiss Five of the Six countries are still free to claim (not including Hispanic Republic), however you'll have to make a story on how your country succeeded from it. About The Countries Hispanic Republic The Hispanic-Spanish Republic (also known as Hispanic Peak, HR, Hispanic Republic, HP, and Spanish Brazil) is a democratic anti-totalitarian hispanic nation located in South America. Its territory includes the mainland of Brazil. It has an exact area of 3,287,597 Square Miles. Hispanic Peak has over 184 million people. Many immigrants from the countries of Hispanic America like Mexico, Cuba, Venezuela, and even the Philippines have moved the HR For a better life. The Territory was originally Portuguese, but was taken over by Hispanics in 2012. Ampersand Ampersand is a semi-presidential republic located in Christmas Island, a remote island in between Indonesia and Australia. Its population is less than 10000. Immigrants are usually coming from South and Southeast Asia. A former territory of Australia, it went under Indonesian-Australian Joint Trusteeship, and gained independence in 2012. The United States of America (commonly called the United States, the U.S., the USA, America, and the States) is a federal constitutional republic consisting of fifty states and a federal district. The country is situated mostly in central North America, where its forty-eight contiguous states and Washington, D.C., the capital district, lie between the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans, bordered by Canada to the north and Mexico to the south. The state of Alaska is in the northwest of the continent, with Canada to the east and Russia to the west across the Bering Strait. The state of Hawaii is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific. The country also possesses several territories in the Pacific and Caribbean. At 3.79 million square miles (9.83 million km2) and with over 314 million people, the United States is the second largest country by total area, and the fourth-largest by population. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many countries. The People's Republic of China receives continual coverage in the popular press of its potential superpower status. ''China, officially the People's Republic of China (PRC), is the world's most populous country, with a population of over 1.3 billion. Covering approximately 9.6 million square kilometres, the East Asian state is the world's fourth-largest in total area. ''The People's Republic of China is a single-party state governed by the Communist Party of China. It exercises jurisdiction over 22 provinces, five autonomous regions, four directly controlled municipalities (Beijing, Tianjin, Shanghai, and Chongqing), and two mostly self-governing special administrative regions (Hong Kong and Macau). Its capital city is Beijing. The PRC also owns Taiwan. The PRC government denies the legitimacy of the ROC. The European Union (EU) has been called an emerging superpower by academics. The European Union (EU) is an economic and political union of 27 member states which are located primarily in Europe. The EU traces its origins from the European Coal and Steel Community (ECSC) and the European Economic Community (EEC), formed by six countries in 1951 and 1958 respectively. In the intervening years the EU has grown in size by the accession of new member states and in power by the addition of policy areas to its remit. The Maastricht Treaty established the European Union under its current name in 1993. The latest amendment to the constitutional basis of the EU, the Treaty of Lisbon, came into force in 2009. : Several media publications and academics have discussed the Republic of India's potential of becoming a superpower. ''India, officially the Republic of India, is a country in South Asia. It is the sixth-largest country by area, the second-most populous country with over 1.2 billion people, and the most populous democracy in the world. Bounded by the Indian Ocean on the south, the Arabian Sea on the south-west, and the Bay of Bengal on the south-east. : The Russian Federation has been suggested by some as a potential candidate for resuming superpower status in the 21st century. ''Russia also officially known as the Russian Federation (Russian: Российская Федерация, tr. Rossiyskaya Federatsiya; IPA: fʲɪdʲɪˈratsɨjə), is a country in northern Eurasia. It is a federal semi-presidential republic, comprising 83 federal subjects. It has maritime borders with the U.S. state of Alaska by the Bering Strait. At 17,075,400 square kilometres (6,592,800 sq mi), Russia is the largest country in the world, covering more than one-eighth of the Earth's inhabited land area. Russia is also the sixth most populous nation with 143 million people as of 2012. Extending across the whole of northern Asia and most of eastern Europe, Russia spans nine time zones and incorporates a wide range of environments and landforms. Russia has the world's largest reserves of mineral and energy resources and is the largest producer of oil and natural gas globally. Russia has the world's largest forest reserves and its lakes contain approximately one-quarter of the world's fresh water. Alliances Alliance in Axis Sphere is listed in this section. There are currently 3 alliances as of October 5th, 2012, and they have different ideas, goals, members, and Western Economic Supreme Treaty Western Economic Supreme Treaty, or WEST, is an intergovernmental military and economic alliance created in July 2010. It is thought to be the successor of NATO, and there are 3 members, , Hispanic Republic, and . Eastern Alliance Socialist Treaty Eastern Alliance Socialist Treaty, or EAST, is another intergovernmental alliance for mutual defense and protection of Socialism and Nationalism. It is opposes WEST, and often conflicts with WEST. It was created in June 2010. Neutral Nation Commonwealth Neutral Nation Commonwealth, or NNC, is third intergovernmental military, economic, and political alliance created in October 2011. It is promotes cooperation and peace, and its stance to WEST and EAST remains neutral. Category:List of Spheres Category:Axis Sphere